


I Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Promise

I Promise

Prompt- Not REALLY an official prompt. But it’s Burntoutgrace’s post on the mavin tag that said- I feel like it would go something like, Gavin decided to do something else with his life and Michael would yell at him every day that he can’t go and one day Gavin will just scream “AND WHY NOT” and Michael would accidentally shout back “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU FUCK TARD”

Sooo I went with that but adjusted it a little so it was just Michael acting pissy for a couple days and Gavin noticing. Lindsey (as much as I love Juggey. Fricking Juggey represent) she and Michael were never together for this fic.

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Michael was fucking. Pissed.

Of course he didn’t tell anyone why. Everyone just knew that he was angry from the way he clenched his jaw, from how he tapped his hand on his desk while he was editing, from how he slammed his can of soda a little too hard on his desk.

The reason was sitting next to him.

Gavin had gotten a job offer from a filming company to work on more movies. He’d be getting a bigger paycheque, be flown all over the world and work on some major films. Michael didn’t like this. He didn’t want his best friend to leave him, to leave this job where they messed around all day, play stupid fucking videos games and just had fun.

“Mi-cool?”

The New Jerseyan glanced to his right, his jaw clenching in a way that only Gavin could see. The Brit frowned and seemed to forget whatever he was going to talk about and just motioned to the door.

“Wanna grab a coffee?” Gavin asked in a way that said he actually wanted to talk about something else.

“No, I’m fine Gavin,” Michael said harshly.

“Mi-cool. I think you should come with me to get a coffee,” Gavin replied, leaving no room for argument. Michael held back a grumble and stood from his chair and left the room, followed by Gavin. Ray watched the two leave and looked at the other Hunters.

“How much you wanna bet they’re making out in a closet somewhere?” Ray asked. Geoff didn’t even hesitate in his reply.

“Fuck if I’m betting against that. Of course they are”

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin dragged Michael into the empty conference room next door to the Achievement Hunter office and shut the door behind them, making Michael sit down in one of the chairs and sitting right across from him.

“What is going on with you?” Gavin asked. Michael leant back in the chair and crossed his arms.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Michael said simply.

“Bull. You’re angry and everyone can see that. What’s wrong?” Gavin asked again.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Was that all? Let’s just go back to work,” Michael said, trying to stand up but Gavin pushed him back in the chair with a determined look on his face.

“We’re not leaving until you talk to me. You’re my best friend Michael. I’m worried,” Gavin said with a concerned look on his face.

“I...” Michael started, pausing and going red in irritation as he tried to work out what he was going to say. Gavin watched him patiently.

“You can’t take that job,” Michael said simply. Gavin was taken aback.

“Mi-cool. Is that why?” Gavin asked. Michael went even redder.

“You can’t take the job. You have to stay here in Achievement Hunter,” Michael said. Gavin frowned.

“Mi-cool. I’m sorry but you can’t tell me what jobs I can have. If I decide to take it, you can’t stop me,” Gavin said sternly which pissed Michael off severely.

“Oh so you won’t even take my fucking opinion into account?” Michael snapped.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You totally fucking said that!”

“Mi-cool, you’re being unreasonable,” Gavin said and Michael just stood from his chair, pacing back and forth. Gavin just watched him.

“No I’m not being unreasonable. You’re just not taking that job. You’re gonna stay here and stay with us,” Michael said, holding back the ‘with me’ that hung just on the tip of his tongue.

“What if I want to do something different with my life? What if I’m not happy here and want to try another workplace?” Gavin asked, standing up as well. Michael ordering him around was fine in video games but when it came to his life, his future, he wasn’t having any of it.

“ _Do_ you want something different? _Are_ you unhappy here?” Michael asked.

“Of course not but –“

“Good so you’re staying,” Michael snapped.

“For god’s sake, Mi-cool stop acting like a bloody child. So what if I might want something else in life? Why would it bother you so much if I left?” Gavin nearly shouted.

“Because I fucking love you!” Michael yelled back. The room went completely silent. Michael’s mouth opened and shut like a fish left out of water and Gavin was just frozen. The auburn haired man started going for the door before he was stopped by Gavin standing in his way, his hands holding Michael in place by his shoulders.

“Woah woah woah, Mi-cool. You can NOT just land that on me and expect me to let you leave. You love me?” Gavin asked. Michael looked at anywhere other than Gavin’s face, his own going bright red, this time in embarrassment rather than anger like it so often was.

“I- you –my...” Michael stumbled, his tongue deciding now to stop working.

“Mi-cool,” Gavin said quietly, his hand moving from Michael’s arm to his cheek, getting the older man to look him in the eye. “That’s why you want me to stay? For you?” He asked. Michael didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded slightly and Gavin’s eyes teared up a little.

“Of course I’d stay for you, you donut. I didn’t think for a moment about taking the job. I love it here, I love working with you lot and to be honest...I love you too,” Gavin said with a small smile on his face. Michael felt his heart stop for a moment in the way that made you believe it was possibly to die from happiness.

“You-You do?” He asked and Gavin nodded, his smile widening. Michael returned the smile and in a brief moment of giddiness, pressed his lips against Gavin’s, pulling away a little too quickly with a mumbled apology. Gavin just shook his head.

“Don’t apologise, just kiss me again you minge,” Gavin said and kissed him again, his arms wrapping around Michael’s waist while Michael’s arms went around his neck.

When they finally pulled away, Michael asked something quietly.

“So you’re not going to leave us?”

Gavin just smiled.

“I won’t leave you. I promise.”


End file.
